Harry Potter: Rise to power
by overlord susanoo
Summary: abandoned for his brother, brought up by neglect and dislike, intelligence and cunning define him. Harry Potter while not the boy who lived is definitely not normal watch as he rises to his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or anything referenced

Harry Potter: Rise to Power

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School was sitting at his desk going over paper work when a silver instrument on his desk started vibrating. He quickly jumped up and ran to his fireplace. He threw in a handful of powder and stepped into the flames.

"Three broomsticks" He said and he started spinning and closed his eyes. When he stumbled out of another fireplace he opened his eyes and quickly ran out of the front door with everyone staring after him. "Merlin I hope I'm not too late."

When he got outside he spun around and disappeared with a loud crack. He reappeared right next to a burning house. He quickly looked around and saw a man and women each holding a baby boy watching the house and quickly walked up to them.

"Lily, James are you two alright?" The man with black hair quickly turned around wand in hand.

"Oh Albus it's just you. Voldemort h-he's dead. He tried to kill the boys." James said

"Are they OK?" Albus asked as he looked at the two boys the one with red hair and hazel eyes bawling in his mother's hands and the other with jet black hair and Green eyes just stared at Albus from his father's hands.

"Yes but they each had a nasty cut on their heads." James said as he showed Albus his son's forehead where there was a lightning bolt scar. Albus then walked over to Lily who hadn't said a word since he got there.

"Lily, are you OK." Albus asked as he looked at the nasty cut on the baby's head.

"He betrayed us Albus. Peter was our friend and he betrayed us." She said sadly as she tried to quiet the baby.

"Are you sure it was him." He replied believing that friends wouldn't betray each other.

"Yes of course it was him. He was our secret keeper no one else could have told him where we were." James told him.

"But he could have been tricked." Said Albus

"How?" they had not even thought for a second he could have been tortured or imperioused.

"Who knows but we have to find him no matter what. Come with me you can stay at the castle tonight." Albus said and they all disappeared none of them realized they were being watched.

XXXXXXXX

It had been an hour ago that Peter Pettigrew told his master Lord Voldemort the secret of his onetime friends James and Lily Potters house. An hour since his master had left and the last time he saw his master. He was getting very worried and he had a right to be. If his master failed he would be found out as a traitor. And if he didn't fail he would still be known as a traitor. He knew he needed to go see for himself what was happing. So grabbing his wand Peter quickly ran out of the room and apperated to the woods by the Potters house. He transformed into a rat and scurried as fast as he could to the house just as it caught on fire. Just as he was going to turn back and leave he saw two people come out the front door. He watched as they stood there staring at the flames. They sat there for a few minutes before a loud crack filled the air. And there stood Albus Dumbledore. He knew he had to come up with a way to get out of this and to stay away from the Dark and light sides. And Dumbledore gave him a good idea.

XXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black was sitting at his house bored out of his mind so he decided to go visit his friend's James and Lily Potter. He went into his room and put on a traveling cloak. He grabbed his wand and slipped it in his pocket and left the house. He looked around before spinning and disappearing with a small pop. He reappeared to find a burning house. He started fearing the worst. He quickly looked around for any sign of life and saw a fat man with a face that looked like a rat sitting there staring at the house.

"Peter. What happened?" he asked as he walked up to the man. Peter quickly got to his feet and pulled his wand.

"What happened N-nothing Sirius just afire James and L-lily are fine I don't know where they went." He said quickly looking around.

"You didn't. You told him didn't you? You little rat. How could you betray them? Where are they?" he asked as he glared at the man. He went to grab him but Peter moved out of the way.

"I di-didn't mean to Sirius he would have killed me." Peter was glad one thing hadn't changed and that was Sirius's temper and rash mind

"WELL KNOW I WILL YOU RAT, YOU TRAITOR." Sirius yelled and he threw a curse that Peter dodged before turning into a rat and running away. With the fire from the house Sirius could barely see him but he quickly threw another curse that barely missed. Right when he threw another Peter turn back into a human and the spell hit the ground right under him. And right as he spun to disapparate Sirius hit him with a tracker.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they apperated from the burning house in Godric's Hollow they reappeared in front of a tall gate with winged boars on either side. Albus tapped the gates and they opened to allow the group to pass. The first half of the walk was quiet but Lily had a question.

"Albus is Voldemort really gone?"

"I don't know Lily. But I don't really think he is. When he gets old enough we have to start training young Andrew."

"What about Harry." James asked

"It is not important to train him. Voldemort when he comes back will want revenge on Andrew not Harry." Albus said

"Yes I suppose your right. He won't really need training."

"He will probably get in the way quite a bit. When we start training Andrew you should try to find someone to look after young Harry while we work so he doesn't get hurt."

"I'm sure Lily's sister will look after him for us." James said as Harry started whimpering and he pulled him closer to try to stop the wind from hitting him. "So what are we going to do to get Peter?"

"Well he will know that we are on to him so we have to act fast. We will need to call a meeting and decide what to do." At that moment James and Lily apparated out just when Sirius apparated in and with a grim look on his face which said we have problems.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter never realized that he got hit with a tracking spell and apperated near his mother's house. And he started to run to her house when a soft pop sounded behind him. He spun around to see Sirius standing there with his wand pointed straight at him he never noticed the others. He pulled out his wand and held it behind his back so the muggles that where out couldn't see it.

'Well it's now or never, let's see how good my acting skills are.' Peter thought

"SIRIUS HOW COULD. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY? I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T BURN THE SECRET. YOU HAD TO GIVE IT TO YOUR MASTER."

"That won't work Rat you're going down." He was shocked to hear Dumbledore's voice and turned around only to get stunned.

XXXXXXXXX

Lily and James had a quiet night in the castle besides getting prodded by Madam Pomfrey and Andrew keeping them up most of the night. When they woke around 10 am they both showered before going to the great hall to eat. When they walked into the hall it was too loud celebrations. When people saw them they started cheering and they couldn't help smiling. They slowly made their way to the head table through the crowd. When they finally got there they saw most of the teachers had sad and upset looks on their faces. Looking at Albus James frowned.

"Albus what's wrong. Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" Instead of answering Albus handed him a paper. James gently sat Harry down and he started to walk away toward a sad Rubeus Hagrid who gently picked him up and smiled at him. James just watched him for a minute before opening the paper. The front of it was just news about Voldemort's defeat and his son Andrew getting the nickname the boy-who-lived.

"Well other than the fact that you were busy last night making sure they got the real story I don't see anything to be upset about." James said frowning at Albus again.

"Read the next page." Albus said sadly so James flipped the page and his eyes widened.

**Peter Pettigrew supporter of You-know-who!**

**Article by Rita Skeeter**

**Yesterday there was a capture of one of He-who-must-not-be-named's spies and it was shockingly Peter Pettigrew student of Gryffindor house and friend of the Potters. It appears Peter sold out his friends and everything his friends, side and house stood for power. It is said that he was the one who sold out the Potters to Voldemort but fortunately for us it left us with the death of he-who-shall-not-be-named.**

"Tell me it's not true Albus." James said as he sat the paper down.

"I'm sorry. But I reviewed the memories it is true."

"He was like family to us how could he do this." Lily asked as tears fell down her face. James walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Lily. I just can't believe this." James said as he and Lily sat down in the extra chairs Albus had sat at the table. They just sat there neither of them eating holding each other and Andrew while Hagrid held Harry.

Later that night they called a meeting of the Order of Phoenix. They all meet in one of the empty class rooms in Hogwarts. It was half past eight before everyone showed up most of them were at least half drunk. After everyone settled down Albus stood up to talk.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello everyone Today is a joyous and sad day. Yes it is true that Voldemort is gone. But we fear that he will rise again someday. It is also true that we were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew but we were saved by Sirius Black. This will be the last meeting until the time that Voldemort or a new force arrives. If any of you have any questions ask them now."

"How do you know that Andrew Potter is the boy-who-lived and not Harry," Asked a woman in her late thirties.

"There are many reasons for that. Most of you have heard talk about a prophecy between some of the other members. Well it is true there is a prophecy. And Andrew Potter fit the description perfectly. But that is not all. Last night I viewed a memory from both James and Lily about last night and I brought it to show you." Albus said before pulling out a stone basin with runes carved into it and a silvery substance in the middle. He tapped one of the runes and the substances swirled before forming a 3d image above the basin.

James and Lily Potter were sitting in their living room watching the fire from the couch when suddenly an alarm went off in all the rooms.

"Lily it's him. Get the boys and get out. I'll try to hold him off." James said grabbing his wand and pushing Lily up the stairs just as the door was thrown open. And in the door way there was a tall man with a snake like face. "Hello Tom fancy seeing you here."

"Crucio" The man hissed and James jumped out of the way. "James as you very well know my name is no longer Tom, I am Lord Voldemort and I will kill you today and after I finish your wife and kids Crucio." Voldemort hissed again. James tried to jump out of the way but it hit him right in the chest and he fell to the floor biting his tongue to keep from screaming. Finally when the curse was lifted he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Expulso, Confringo" James cast all those as fast as he could but Voldemort merely waved his wand and the couch flew in front of him.

"Come now James is that the best you can do." Voldemort said waving his wand and a spell shot at James who had to jump out of the way. Voldemort waved his wand again and James was hit and thrown back into the wall knocked out.

Lily ran up the stairs as fast as she could and went straight to the boy's room. She quickly locked the door and ran to the crib. She sat there trying to figure out what to do she was sitting there for a about 10 minutes before she heard someone coming up the stairs. She stood up in front of the crib with her wand out. She heard the footsteps stop outside the door before it was thrown open and Voldemort stood there with his wand at his side.

"Stupefy." She said but Voldemort waved his hand and it bounced off of an invisible shield.

"Hello Lily are you here to watch the murders." Voldemort asked as she threw another curse but it merely bounced off of the shield again. Voldemort waved his wand and she was thrown from in front of the crib where Harry was stand there giggling at him and Andy was crying form the noise. Lily got back up from where she landed and waved her wand. The babies dressers was lifted and thrown at Voldemort who used a banishing spell on it. Lily got back in front of the crib and held her wand up. "Come now Lily there is no need for you to die. Just step aside so I can finish your babies and you won't die. I'll even spare your worthless husbands life to."

"Go to hell" She said before she sent another curse at him which had hit his shoulder and left a deep cut.

"You filthy mudblood" Voldemort hissed before throwing her into the wall. "Petrificus Totalus. Now you get to watch as I kill your children." he said walking up to the crib where Harry was still watching him but stop giggling and Andy was sitting there trying to see his mom on the wall.

"Which one first" Voldemort asked himself. Lily was trying to move so she could stop him. She didn't know what was going on because he was standing in the way. "How about Andrew first then" Voldemort said to Lily. Andrew making him squirm in his crib while Harry looked at him curiosly.

"Avada Kedavra" Suddenly the whole room was filled with green light as the spell traveled to Andrew who right before he was hit started to glow in white light. The killing curse hit the light and it was absorbed making the white light have green stripes through it. Suddenly the green light worked back towards the front to form a ball which shot forward and hit Voldemort. After Voldemort died the house started to burn and pieces of ceiling started to fall but a magical shield that surrounded them and Harry who got accidently chipped had a scar from the backlash of the curse just sat there staring at her while Andy bawled.

Lily saw the cut on her son's forehead and ran her wand over it to heal. She then turned to heal Harry's but it was already healed and the scar looked like a lightning bolt. She grabbed her sons and ran down the stairs. She saw James sitting against the wall knocked out and quickly enervated him. He picked up his wand and grabbed Harry and the left the burning house.

XXXXXXXXXX [In Reality] XXXXXXXXX

"So how can Voldemort come back, we just saw that he was destroyed." Asked a scarred man with a large chunk out of his nose and an electric blue eye that was swirling around. He was known as Aliastor "Mad eye" Moody

"Because Alastor I fear that while his body is dead he is still on this planet somehow." Albus told the man.

"Well if it's true what about the Andrew. If Voldemort comes back surly he would go after him." Said a lady with a round face and brown hair holding a baby.

"You are correct Alice after the first sign of magical use we are going to train Andrew for the day he comes back." Dumbledore said "It is getting late. This is the last meeting of the order until such a time as we are needed again. I hope we all stay in contact. Good day to you all." When he finished speaking everyone got up and left the room except the Potters and Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus for letting us stay here. I sent a note to the house elves at Potter cottage to get it ready for us we will be staying there." James said.

"Think nothing of it James. I hope you'll come have another meal before you leave." Albus said

"I suppose we could." Lily said and they set off to the great hall. Once there they walked in and much like earlier everyone cheered. They just walked to the front table and sat down. Harry climbed out of his father's lap and started walking toward Hagrid who was sitting next to Snape. When Hagrid picked him up Harry giggled before spitting up a little bit Hagrid sat him on the table in between him and Snape so he could get a napkin to wipe Harry's mouth right when he got it Harry throw up all over Snape causing Hagrid and every house but Slytherin to roar with laughter. Snape looked ready to kill so Hagrid quickly gave him the napkin and took Harry back to his laughing father.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Bloody hell'

Stomach roiling mutinously, Harry Potter pushed himself to his knees. The seven year old had been running from his cousin's gang of thugs, wishing desperately to be somewhere else, when he felt the uncomfortable squeezing sensation. A quick look around assured him that, no, Dudley and his band of morons were not behind him anymore. In fact, there was no one behind him, because he was no longer on the street. He had evidently disappeared off said street and reappeared on a roof.

At which point I promptly tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and ventured cautiously to the ledge of the building. The sounds of children playing teased his hearing as he looked out over the Surrey Primary School courtyard.

He stepped away from the edge and sat down, contemplative now. In the years he had lived with the Dursley's - namely his so called 'Aunt' Petunia, 'Uncle' Vernon, and Dudley -this was not the first time something strange had happened around him. Indeed, only last year, his English teacher had been berating him for not paying attention when she found herself wearing a blue formerly brown wig. Random points in his short life had been garnished with mysteriously moving toys, shrinking clothes, regrown hair, and, as of now, a completely unexplained appearance on the school roof.

All of which get me lectures on freakishness, he thought, brows farrowed. Think this through. Since I could understand them, all they go on about is how unnatural and freakish I am. They treat me like touching me might contaminate them. I have my own dish, my own cup, and I have to wash my clothes by hand separately from theirs. I have to clean the shower every time I use it. Vernon demanded that Dudley be put in a different class from me. Petunia always goes on under her breath about how I'm just as unnatural a waste of space as my worthless parents. My worthless freakish parents.

Just thinking about Harry's family made him angry they had abandoned him at the Dursleys to take care of his twin. He had always wondered why they abandoned him at this hell hole but he stopped caring a while ago. The Dursleys had used this to taut him with saying even your freakish parents didn't want you they had showed him the letter early in life to make him miserable. But back to the Dursleys

Previously, he thought that was just his relatives beings, well, themselves. Anything that didn't fit the way they thought it should was labeled "freakish" or some other conjugation of the word. A wry smirk flitted across his lips. Goths were freaks, homosexuals were unnatural freaks, the homeless were worthless freaks, and foreigners were just freakish.

'They always go on about me though. Anything that goes wrong in that house is because of my freakishness. Even when I' m not there' Harry thought

Nobody's ever accused me of being slow.

They obviously knew something, something that caused them to think that any unusual occurrences should be laid at his feet.

Asking outright would get me nothing but time locked in that cell under the stairs.

Harry had learned when he was younger not to ask his relatives anything. If he wanted to know something, he had to either ask someone else the question, look it up himself, or keep quiet and hope they let something slip. Usually it was during one of their tirades about his worthlessness.

'I can't believe I'm related to those people'

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley, his relatives. While legally they were under the umbrella of family, he had never thought of them as anything of the sort: they were the people he had to share space with until he could legally leave. Number 4 Privet Drive was not a home: it was his prison until he was eighteen.

Unless I can get into a private boarding school, on a scholarship of course, God knows they won't pay. Then I only have to worry about them in the summer.

This was the reason that Harry Potter was at the top of his class. He already researched viable schools at the public library. If he stayed at the top of his class till graduation and passed the entrance exams then he could spend as little time with his relatives as possible.

Not that they saw much of each other now. He was let out of his cupboard in the morning to wash up, get dressed, eat and leave for school. After school he went to the public library where he stayed and did his homework, read, and research until he had to leave to reach the Dursley's in time for dinner. After which he washed up and was locked in the cupboard for the night. Some days he never exchanged any words at all with Petunia and Vernon. They had next to nothing to do with his schooling other than providing his notebooks and book bag. The uniform was school issued and mandatory. His teachers had learned in the years not to mention his name when talking to the Dursley's. He never went on school trips or anything that required a parent's signature.

Harry scowled. though back to the matter at hand. They think that I can do things. The fact that I am up here shows that they are right. The references to my parents suggest that it might be hereditary. That they call my parents freaks doesn't mean much though since they call everyone not like them freaks. Except they say I'm just like my parents. That irritated Harry to no end.

was no one around to answer him.

Harry sat down, and began to think of how he ended up on the roof when he was just on the ground.

"Last thing I remember, Dudley's gang was chasing me, and I ran away from them. I remember... I knew they were going to beat me up again, even worse than the last time. I was scared and I wanted to be somewhere else... anywhere else... Someplace they could never get me... like the... school... roof." Harry's voice trailed off, as his eyes got large.

"I wanted to be somewhere like the school roof, and I sent myself to the roof!" He whispered in astonishment. "But HOW?"

There was only one thing that young Harry could think of that might have allow him to do something like that. Something that, according to the loud denials by Vernon and Petunia Dursley didn't exist. Though, with the situation he was in, Harry figured it was obvious they were wrong or they were trying to keep him from knowing it.

"Magic" Harry invoked the word, as if the word itself held power. Which it did to a young boy trapped in an almost hellish home "I can do magic!"

"What should I do? What can I do?" Harry asked himself excitedly.

Unfortunately, Harry's attempts to experiment were thwarted when he heard the noise from the playground fading. Harry glanced over the edge of the roof, and noticed that the kids were gathering to go back in from recess.

"Oh no I've got to get back down!" Harry began to panic.

"Okay, calm down." He told himself. "Just try and do what got you up here in the first place."

Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"I want to be back on the ground. I 'need' to be back on the ground." Harry repeated the mantra to himself over, and over again, trying to will himself to activate his magic to bring him back down.

"Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes at the cry, and found himself standing in front of his homeroom teacher. "What are you doing, just standing here?" Mrs Hendricks was a grandmotherly looking old woman, who had a less than grandmotherly personality.

"Er-I... "for once he had no answer how could he say he had been practicing magic that would get him sent to an insane asylum.

"Never mind" Mrs. Hendricks grabbed Harry's arm. "Recess ended five minutes ago, you should be back in classes."

The rest of the day went by quickly for Harry. Even though he was severely reprimanded by the teachers, and sent to his closet without dinner by his Aunt Petunia, it didn't hurt his mood. He, Harry James Potter, could do magic!

The days past in a blur for Harry as he began to think to experiment with his new found power. He briefly considered telling the Dursleys about his magic to make them fear him but quickly squelched that idea. He had seen Petunia and Vernon's reactions whenever there was something mentioned in the paper about people who practiced magic, like the witches and druids. Honestly, if they found out he could do real magic, Harry had little doubt that the Dursleys would kick him out on the street if not kill him. He also wasn't sure if he could fully control and if he tried to scare the Dursleys but failed the end result wouldn't be pretty.

The school librarian, Mr. Caufmann, loaned Harry an old paperback copy of the Hobbit. Harry had to be careful about letting the Dursleys see it, as they would have likely thrown the book away. Fortunately, Harry had figured out how to make objects invisible for a time, though Harry discovered that he could still see them. It made borrowing 'un-Dursley' books though Harry doubted that there was really such thing as a book that 'was' Dursley from the library, and Mr. Caufmann, much easier.

He knew what he could do with magic from television but he wanted to know the way books approached it since they were extremely different.

Books weren't the only thing Harry looked through he went through movies, comics and manga (Japanese comics for those who didn't know)

His particular favorites were Charmed, Star Wars, and Naruto and Bleach the powers that were shown there really got his attention he had spent weeks studying them to figure out how to copy there powers since his magic was fueled by willpower and magical strength it was relatively simple for him

Harry grinned as he walked down to his relative's house in a grey t-shirt and black jeans before he shook his head looking at the area he was in before Orbing into his cupboard.

Harry grinned everything was changing for him and he was going to make sure that he would never be a slave for people like the Dursleys ever again. And with that Harry went to sleep with a grin on his face while several people felt a shiver go down their spines.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or anything referenced

Harry Potter: Rise to Power

Chapter Two

We find a seven and a half year old Harry Potter waking up in his cupboard groaning in annoyance and rubbing his shoulder. Harry had a grin on his face because for the last six months Harry had been practicing his magic and had fine control over it.

This was a day Harry had been waiting for because he finally had enough power and control to find out the answers he had been curious to know. He knew his powers were connected to his parents which made him glad they were useful for something in his life. He still hated them with a passion but they gave him his powers so he wouldn't kill them automatically if he ever ran into them.

Putting on a red shirt and blue jeans he had conjured up for himself so that he didn't have to wear Dudley's old clothes that were several sizes too big for him. Harry was so glad he copied the power to conjure things it had been a very good feeling realizing he could create things for himself that no matter what the Dursleys couldn't take from him.

Harry conjured a mirror to look at himself and grin because he had been eating more thanks to the food he stole with his magic he had grown several inches. Harry currently stood at four foot eight a respectable height for a seven year old he looked at himself in the mirror.

His rave black hair that used to look like the end of a mop now was somewhat organized and no longer looked like a rats nest but it had a windswept look that Harry loved since he learned it looked a lot like James Potter otherwise known as the bastard that left him with the Dursleys. He had emerald green eyes that have been said to look right through someone.

Harry grinned turned feral it was time for his answers and for the Dursleys to realize they were no longer the top of the food chain.

With a blast of Telekinesis Harry blasted down his cupboard door alerting the Dursleys who had been eating a breakfast made by Petunia since the boy wouldn't answer and wake up.

Vernon sneered and glared hatefully at the brat that had just disturbed their breakfast he always hated the freak he was just as bad as his parents. At least the boy's parents hadn't showed up since they abandoned him personally he would left the boy to die I a ditch when they found him. He would have suggested that if he didn't believe he was being watched by more freaks.

"Boy what in the world do you think you are doing interrupting my breakfast, knocking my door down and more importantly using your freaky abilities in my house" Vernon ranted his face turning a darker and darker red until it turned purple.

Harry with a cold look in his eyes raised his hand and Vernon floated in the air shocking and scaring Petunia and Dudley while Vernon demanded that he be let go.

"Now, Now Vernon you don't want to make me angry" Harry said with a smirk as he twirled his finger and Vernon while still floating began spinning in a circle before being slammed into the wall.

Harry turned to Petunia while Vernon was still out if it and said "Now "Aunt" Petunia I know you and Vernon know what is going on with these abilities I have so why don't you tell me" Harry looked into Petunia's eyes and she had a shiver go down her spine the cold look in his eyes reminded her of a predator about to pounce on his prey.

"Let them go you freak!" Dudley yelled as he tried to Punch Harry only for Harry to orb right out of the way and while Dudley was shocked at the white lights he groaned in pain when he felt a kick connect with his head sending him sprawling towards the ground.

Harry had a grin on his face he knew he was going to get answers by the look of terror on Petunia's face he was so thrilled by it he never noticed Vernon getting up from the ground and noticing the position his family was in before walking into a different room.

Forming an energy ball in his hands Harry turned towards his aunt and said in the coldest voice possible for a seven year old and said "Now aunt I will be able to tell if you are lying and if you do well let's just say the results won't be pretty" Harry was telling the truth he very well could read her mind with telepathy but the thing he left out was he could only read surface thoughts.

Seeing the freak use his powers Petunia told him all about what she knew of magic to save her family because she knew the boy wouldn't hesitate to harm her or her family they hadn't given him a reason to be nice towards them.

Petunia told Harry all about his mother Lily Potter of how she had magic powers and went to a school called Hogwarts where she learned all her freaky knowledge, what she knew about the magical community, James Potter his friends, a terrorist called Voldemort and why he was living with them.

Harry could not lie and say he wasn't excited but could you really a whole magical community that is hidden from the world and that had powers just like him. There was so much he could learn and Harry promised himself that he would learn all there was about this community until he was one of the strongest. Harry hadn't ever settled for mediocrity even if it hurt him and he wasn't going to start now.

Extinguishing the energy ball Harry levitated Petunia up into the air so that she was about five feet off the ground and looked up and he and smirked before throwing her body at a charging Dudley that looked like a penguin chasing a fish.

Harry was close to laughing this wasn't even his full power he had used at best half his energy he couldn't believe how easy it was too scare the Dursleys but when Harry tried to find Vernon he couldn't keep the smirk of his face as he said to Dudley and Petunia who he had stuck to the wall using large pieces of conjured duck-tape to the wall "Looks like precious Vernon abandoned his wife and son, you should've chosen a better husband Tuney" Harry was confused at Petunia smirking face and Dudley's grinning one until he heard the sound of a gun clicking.

Harry turned around to see Vernon Dursley with a shotgun in his hand aimed directly at him he could see Vernon looked exhausted and had two streaks of blood running sown from his head.

"It's over freak I am going to end you right here and now" Vernon said shooting at Harry only for Harry to smirk and throw up a red aura the same color as his magic core and the bullet dissolved right before the Dursley's eyes. Harry enjoyed the way their faces changed from happiness on Vernon's to disbelief, Dudley's from excited to terrified and finally Petunia's happy look to be turned into despair.

Harry grabbed the gun using Telekinesis and snatched it out of Vernon's hands and crumbled it before his very eyes before choking him using Telekinesis to choke him an idea he got from Darth Vader to replicate his personal patented death grip before saying "Now, Now Vernon you shouldn't try something like that because it will make me angry and believe me you don't want me angry" Harry said and the others could feel the smugness coming from him.

"I am in charge here from now on do you understand" Harry said and when he saw the defiant look in Vernon's eyes he slammed him into the ceiling and walls and stopped when he heard several bones break.

"Now Vernon whether you like it or not I'm in charge now and you are going to listen" Harry said and when he saw Vernon nod he dropped him to the ground feeling somewhat sadistic and had a grin when he heard Vernon grunt in pain.

"Now I am going to find this Diagon alley Petunia talked about so nicely and when I get back we will discuss the new rules of the house" Harry said as he tied Vernon down to the floor in chains and shimmered out had he stayed longer he would have seen Vernon's glare. He hated the idea of having to listen to the freak he promised that he would get revenge for him and his family for this humiliation but the one thing he didn't consider was what type of person Harry Potter was and he and his families belief would be their end eventually.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry shimmered into a dark alley in downtown London. Form what he learned from Petunia was that Diagon alley was somewhere in the surrounding area. He didn't get an exact location of where it was since Petunia didn't really care to stay around when Lily went to get her school supplies.

Harry hadn't really cared whatever problem the people he unfortunately had to call family had with each other because as far as he was concerned he didn't have any family.

Harry breaking from those thoughts focused and try to pinpoint were the location of the biggest source of magic in the area was and he found it after searching for about an hour he knew sensing magic wasn't his best area with his magic but he was getting better at it.

Harry had orbed behind a store across from where the magic was and he saw it was a building called the Leaky Cauldron and if it wasn't for the people avoiding the building like the plague without them even noticing and the large concentration of magic Harry was sure he would've avoided the place altogether.

Harry was about to walk into the Leaky Cauldron when he felt magic next to the building confused Harry walked to a brick wall Harry realized that the alley must be hidden with magic.

Harry placed his hand on the wall and watched as the bricks moved apart to make an archway that was tall enough for people to walk through.

After walking through the archway Harry saw what Diagon alley actually was and he was very disappointed while the alley was larger than what was possible to exist in this space he saw what looked to be a third world country not a civilization of people more advanced that regular people.

Harry had been expecting something grand because with magic you could do anything or at least Harry believed it to be so but maybe the way they do magic was different from his. Even though they used the same form of magic maybe it was their beliefs that left them like this. If it was so that made Harry even happier it seemed like he would have an even easier time doing whatever he wanted to accomplish from being the strongest to even taking over the Wizarding world if he felt like it.

Harry created an illusion of him to make him look nine years old and changed his emerald green eyes and raven hair to sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Harry had to do this because there was a chance that he could run into his biological family and he didn't want that to happen anytime soon otherwise there would be a battle there that he might not escape from since they were fully trained adult wizards and Harry had no doubt they had spells that could paralyze him or knock him unconscious.

Harry also unfortunately couldn't go to the bank he learned was run by goblins otherwise his family would notice money was missing from them and since his family apparently was rich they would have a track on their accounts and any money being moved would alert them to the fact he was aware of magic.

Harry unfortunately had no other choice to get money to get things here because he very well knew he couldn't steal things like he would in the regular world because if these Wizards and Witches were any good and he was losing that belief more and more they would likely be able to sense his use of magic.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking away from Gringotts with a grin on his face apparently he had a trust fund that was set up by his parents when he was born unfortunately it had been emptied a lot for his brother they boy who lived Andrew Potter.

Yes that had been one of the things he had learned when he came to the Wizarding world apparently his "Family" had sent him to the hell hole that was the Dursleys while they lived in a mansion and taught his brother magic.

If Harry wasn't a calm person he would have destroyed more than the newspaper he had read called the Daily Prophet. While walking Harry spotted a book store that sold the books the students got for school Harry decided to see what he would be learning if he actually decided to go to Hogwarts which he very much doubted he would.

Harry was willing to give the Wizarding world another chance because he was holding on to the belief that this was possibly just a generic entrance and the really amazing places were only known to the ancient families he learned that have lived in this world for centuries.

After walking into Flourish and Botts which was what the store was called Harry looked through the books for students at Hogwarts and was disappointed at what he found.

The books were of very little use to Harry because he could copy their effects with his own powers and he had created his own spells before coming here. Most of the entire trip to this wasted alley had been a waste of time.

Harry knew this place was only useful for the bank and was walking towards the entrance when he saw an entirely different alley unlike Diagon which was full of family type people and sunshine this Knockturne alley was the complete opposite it looked to be very dark the type of place where deals are made that are too dangerous to be said and plans to be laid out in the open.

Harry grinned and as he shifted his red shirt into an all-black jacket with a hood that had white fur on the hood and the arms. His blue jeans turned black and he had a silver belt buckle on his pants.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking out of a bookstore in Knockturne and he was very happy apparently they sold the stuff that Diagon wouldn't meaning that stuff was actually useful.

Harry had gotten books on the mental arts and they were very different from his telepathy because it required eye contact for Legilimency which read minds where he didn't have to look at a person to read their thoughts but unfortunately he could only read surface thoughts. But an upside to his telepathy was that he couldn't be detected and it helped him preform his illusions that he used to fool other people he had been fascinated by the genjustu of naruto and he had wanted to replicate it. It was one of the easier things he had copied from manga since it was less destructive and less noticeable.

Manga tended to be full of explosions and techniques that were extremely flashy and while Harry did appreciate them he knew there was a time for subtlety.

He had read about Occlumency and he was shocked that the Wizarding world had mental blocks since he had been trying to create something to keep others from reading his mind like he did to them.

Harry was surprised that while this knowledge was in books most people didn't know Occlumency or even a little Legilimency.

That is what led Harry to discover the Ministry of Magic or the M.O.M. Harry had read up on them and wasn't surprised to find the Government was corrupt he had seen the looks the people he assumed to be high class from their robes (which he was still wondering why they were cliché) to the people of lower class.

Apparently the magical community was split into three sides the light, the dark and the neutral the light side which had prominent members like the Potters, Sirius Black and most importantly Albus Dumbledore believed that wizards should get along with muggles which is what they called the people who couldn't do magic.

Harry personally disagreed he knew that it wouldn't work the world were too different and it would be better to keep them separate otherwise the two sides would be in constant war over conflicting ideals.

The dark side believed that muggles were beneath wizards a statement Harry could agree with. They were the followers of Voldemort and they were the super power of the ruling government in Britain. They had the money and were cunning so they got the top spots in power very easy concept that Harry learned at an early age. Also they had the money to do what they wanted.

Apparently if you had the money and had a lot of influence you could buy your way out of anything and that made Harry realize that he would need money to influence people and manipulate things if he wanted to get far in this world. Because from what he learned he was a half-blood the son of a pureblood and a muggle-born but unlike his brother he want famous so if he mysteriously died from pissing someone stronger off no one would care.

Anyway the Dark side believed that the having pure blood made them better than anybody else and they were arrogant and snobbish over the money and skill their ancestors earned through hard work.

The grey side was the only unbiased ones they stayed out of the fight with the light or the dark and only intervened when both sides agree or when it would benefit them.

There were few grey/neutral magical families in Britain everybody either chose the light or the dark but even though your family was on one side there were rare occurrences where a dark family member would join the light side and a light sided family member would join the dark.

Anyway he had gotten other books some were on battle magic and very useful others were on the basics of and intermediate knowledge of runes so that was a plus. There was some basic knowledge of warding in the back of the book on battle magic.

Harry had gotten a trunk that was bigger on the inside than on the outside apparently it was created to expand when items were put into it. After getting it Harry had immediately transformed the trunk into a backpack and shrunk it into his pocket when people were walking by and did it so quietly that nobody really paid attention or noticed.

Harry had been so preoccupied with his thoughts about the items that he had bought and the investments he made to increase his money that he had completely taken no notice of his surroundings. His concentration was so deep that he failed to notice when he bumped through a trio of robe wearing wizards that had been in his way. The trio on the other hand, couldn't help but take notice of the young boy.

"Hey, brat! Who do you think you are?! Mudblood trash like you should make way for us purebloods!" one member of the trio said. They had noticed the clothes the brat ho bumped into him wore and was incredibly angry.

If looked closely enough, the man appeared to be in his late 30s with short, ruffled black hair with brown eyes. He, like the other two men, towered over the young boy and a scent of alcohol seemed to radiate from his mouth as he talked.

When Harry just continued to walk, the anger of the wizards just rose even more.

"Being ignored by some filth that shouldn't even be allowed to grace himself with our presences?! As if I'll let that happen!" The second member of the group muttered with a low tone of voice which eventually rose to great heights. His dark-blue robed hand moved to grab the young offending boy; he was going to make sure the boy realized what he had done wrong!

Harry's thoughts were suddenly returned to reality when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was only then that he realized that those men had been talking to him!

'Great, drunk idiots are angry at me for some reason karma I hate you' Harry thought when he noticed that he was outnumbered and it was three adult wizards with a grin Harry locked eyes with all three of his opponents eyes.

The third wizard must have seen the smile because his temper seemed to have burst and went over.

"The little git is laughing at us! Why don't we show him why his little tainted magic is no match for our pure magic? What do you guys say? Baddock, Pritchard?" the third wizard chuckled evilly.

"I think that's a good idea, Rosier. Let's teach the little piece of shit some manners for his betters!" Baddock replied, his grip tight on Harry's shoulder.

'Fools who don't know their place wonderful' Harry thought normally he would be cautious of challenging adult wizards but they were drunk and unfocused two things which equaled up to an even fight in Harry's mind.

Harry shimmered out of Rosier's gripped and appeared a few feet away from the three wizards who look shocked at what happened "You gonna come and catch me or you going to stay there all day looking like idiots" Harry taunted as he ran towards Diagon alley and the others followed knowing that if he escaped they wouldn't find the mudblood again. They never noticed as they were running that the area around the background was getting darker until they noticed they were surrounded by brick walls.

"What is going on" Baddock demanded knowing and before their eyes a giant version of the kid's head that they were chasing appeared before them shocking them.

"So sad for purebloods you get trapped pretty easily" Harry said and the wizards looked at the brick walls surrounding them they were getting closer and closer upon them and despite the spells they cast the walls wouldn't move or be destroyed to their shock.

Harry watched with a grin as the wizards panicked under his illusion. He had implanted the illusion in their minds the moment Harry locked eyes with them. He had combined the ideas of Bleach's Kyoka Suigetsu with the genjustu of Naruto and well they never noticed their reality shifting.

With a snap of his fingers the illusion ended and the wizards turned their terrified faces towards Harry he grinned at them that illusion was one of his easier ones it didn't take much energy to use it on multiple people.

The way Harry cast illusions on people were similar to the way people in Naruto cast illusions. Harry first sent a pulse of magic with his telepathy into his opponent's eyes and manipulated their sense and magic the way he wanted making them see what he wanted he also could control the other four senses of the person. Illusions were something that Harry enjoyed because there was an endless amount of potential that illusions had.

Harry loved illusions he had a saying what is reality but the lie you've allowed yourselves to believe in as true.

"You won't remember any of this" Harry said as he used his magic and before the three wizards very eyes snowflakes began to fall in front of them it looked so peaceful they couldn't help but lie down and let these flakes of snow engulf them and swallow them whole.

Harry grinned when he saw the wizards fall unconscious he called this illusion Ochiruyuki no homoki or in English blizzard of falling snow. He had gotten the idea from Kabuto's temple of nirvana ninjutsu

Harry looked around and besides the unconscious wizards there was no one else there so Harry orbed to his relatives home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or anything referenced

Harry Potter: Rise to Power

Chapter Three

We find an eight year old Harry Potter waking up in his cupboard on a queen sized bed. Harry's "room" it had changed from a cupboard into a mock master bedroom. Harry had used most of his magic to make a mock expansion charm. It had almost knocked him out. From that point on Harry had been extremely cautious about how much magic he used. He was especially around the Dursleys because one show of weakness and that would be the end of him.

His room was lit by a glowing flying ball of white light. Harry had thought the basic light charm Lumos that most students learn from the standard book of spells in year one would be useless to him so he used his magic to create it. Those thoughts led Harry to thinking back to when he discovered that his magic was controlled by willpower and concentration.

[Flashback]

In an empty field in the abandoned side of the park Harry was sitting in a meditation pose with his knees bent and he had his eyes closed.

Harry had searched many books on meditation he knew it would help focus his mind and allow him to get closer to the source of his powers. Harry knew he needed control and he couldn't depend on the emotions that controlled his powers otherwise he wouldn't ever get control and random powers would happen and it might activate a power he didn't want to use at that moment so control was the best method possible.

Harry had found there was a circle of trees that hid a small clearing a few minutes away from an infrequently used path. There was evidence that someone had been there before, but not for a very long time. Subsequent weeks were spent getting his body use to the walk that it would take just to reach his new hideaway. Cutting down on his reading, he had instead chosen to leave earlier and take the long way around to get to the house. It wasn't much, but he now had a little more endurance. The days after he had gone to the woods had been marked with exhaustion and cramps. A book on stretching and yoga had joined his list for him to learn.

Harry had been told to leave the Dursley's home for a few hours to in their words "Be free from the freak" for a while. Honestly Harry didn't care this gave him the perfect place to train in his powers. He had already found out he could teleport move things with a thought and change the color of something so he wondered what else he could do. He began focusing trying to reach where he could feel his powers coming from.

It had taken two weeks to actually reach and hold a meditative state for more than a few minutes at a time. He had started using the peaceful area and let the silence around the park to lose himself in the trance and had found himself almost immediately surrounded by a rush of pure power. During the intervening days, he had been exploring and expanding his awareness of his power and the outside world whilst still staying in meditation. It was not the first time he had sensed his powers but each time he made to find it, it just seemed to slip right though his fingers.

Harry immediately found himself in front of a giant ruby that was scarlet red. He could feel the power radiating from it and he got the sensation that he had found what he was looking for at last. Harry went out to reach the ruby but once he did what he wasn't expecting was to be sucked into it.

What Harry felt next could be described as the ultimate adrenaline rush he felt like he could see and hear everything. He felt like he could do anything he wanted to, hell he felt like he could currently take over the world without any problems.

Just as Harry was about to go further into the ruby his brain sent a pulse to him waking him up from his daze. Harry cursed in anger he should have expected it would be dangerous to just blindly grab his core but he hadn't thought of the consequences at the time. He scowled as he realized he almost lost himself to his own power. He had read so many books that described similar situations but he ignored it.

Harry swore that he would control this power and not the other way around. He also knew that he couldn't directly bind all his magic towards his brain otherwise it would fry it or at every thought his magic would react.

That was the reason Harry had bought a metal ball the size of a marble and had changed its shape to become a ring. It had taken a while for it to work but after an hour it had become what he wanted it to be*. He knew that he would need an item to channel his power through and manipulate but he couldn't get a wand or a staff so he was stuck with metal.

He had stolen it with a little bit of levitation he was lucky that no one had noticed him stealing it because while he was stealthy he knew karma hated him and would screw him over any chance it got.

[Flashback End]

Harry grimaced it was not easy connecting the necklace with his mind and his magic but after several hours he got it right. A thing he hadn't expected was for the ring to turn red to be specific it turned scarlet red Harry had also learned that day that he had to will something with his magic and focus for it to manipulate the item or thing for him to make it do what he desired.

Harry remembered how he had learned that lesson he had been in the park he had first started practicing his powers and reaching his core in.

[Flashback]

Harry looked at the leaf as it drifted on a tendril of power in front of his eyes.

In the following week since he had discovered the source of his powers, he had made good progress with accessing his powers and directing it outward. The first time he had tried this exercise the rush of power that escaped his grasp had left him panting and covered in sweat. The leaf had not moved as much as a millimeter. He was furious with himself for not succeeding before he remembered the old saying.

Slow and steady.

A second tendril wrapped around a small pebble, when the pebble was half way up, the leaf wobbled dangerously for a moment. Harry exhaled slowly as he steadied the leaf while holding the power around the pebble constant. He brought the two abreast while reaching for a second leaf.

His early attempts were like a two-year-old with a paintbrush and an open can of paint good for broad strokes and a huge mess, but no fine control. And control that was the difference between a masterpiece and a child's finger-painting.

It actually takes more effort to restrain his power than it does to just let it run wild. At least this way it will work how he wanted it to and when.

A second pebble joined the three floating objects. When he was sure he had them all under control, Harry started to move them in a pattern, a simple circle at first, then adding loops and turns. He separated the leaves and stones and put them through opposing patterns.

Now came the most difficult part.

'It's all about power, intent and focus' he chanted to himself in his head over and over calming himself down because getting over emotional would be useless for the whole purpose of this.

He lifted his hands and very carefully directed the tendrils to attach to his fingers, a leaf and pebble per hand. For the next exercise, it would be easier to keep his focus if he didn't have to worry as much about dropping them. Creating a new tendril of energy, he touched one of the leaves. It promptly turned blue.

Harry repeated the previous patterns of movement, changing colors as he went.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, 'My own personal rainbow' Harry thought to himself he kept changing colors to make himself go faster he kept practicing until he could change them at minute intervals. He was somewhat successful in the process exhausted but successful.

A fine sheen of sweat glistened on his brows by the time he stopped. Putting down the brightly colored practice tools, he settled back into his meditative state. Basking in his core, he only drifted, enjoying the slow pulse of his power.

After about fifteen minutes, he came back out of meditation. There was something new that he wanted to try today. Taking a bottle of water out of his bag he twisted of the cap and created a now familiar tendril.

Carefully putting the strand of power into the opening, he tried to will the water out. Three seconds, five, ten and then it became longer but at the seven minute mark Harry stopped trying.

'This isn't working. Maybe more power?' Harry thought thinking that he hadn't put enough force to be successful at manipulating the water.

'Nothing' Harry thought

Eyes narrowed, he considered the problem.

'What happened? Theoretically, my intent should have translated into the water doing what I wanted. The tendril picked up one of the pebbles. I touch the object with my power and as long as the power, intent, and focus are there, then it does what I want it to' He picked up a leaf, same thing. He tried again with the water and the result was the same nothing that he had gotten before.

'What is different? The water should follow the same rules as . . . the water' Harry felt like smacking himself. 'The water is water. I might as well stick a knife in there and try to drink'

He extended his magic manipulating the inner molecules of the water. It had taken some time but eventually he used his magic to envelope and surrounding the water completely and it finally moved.

The next ten minutes were spent manipulating his power into various shapes around the water. As long as the water was completely surrounded, it conformed to the shape. He amused himself for a minute by stretching the water paper thing and into a rectangular shape. If anyone had been able to see him, they would have noticed what appeared to be clear glass floating lazily in front of his face.

'How do I . . . ? Yes, that works' Harry said as realization hit him.

He gathered power around his hands and used it to keep the delicate sheet of ice cool as it lay flat on his palms. He released the energy encasing it.

'The power, intent, and focus rule still hold true. It is only how I shape the power that differs. But that is just for moving it in liquid form' He created a solid tendril and touched the ice. It lifted just as easily as the leaves did. Away from the cooling energy in his palms, the ice slowly melted in the summer air.

Half the bottle of water was still available. He used the same tendril to touch the water. Ice radiated out from where the water met his power. Changing his intent briefly he watched as the ice melted just as quickly. Swirling the water around, he smirked as he observed the steam that escaped the lip.

'So its power, intent and focus that control my powers' Harry thought with a grin this opened possibilities because he realized that he could copy powers as long as he was determined to do it.

[Flashback End]

Harry putting on a black shirt and black jeans decided it was time to get up and make himself some breakfast. He only made breakfast for himself and only himself since he didn't trust food for him that was made by the Dursleys. They may have well poisoned it before giving it to him.

Harry opened the door and watched as the Dursleys cowered in fear at the sight of him. He stretched his hand out and enjoyed the flinch the Dursleys made at a slightest hand gesture from him. It may be considered sadism but they deserved it for the years of hell they put him through. They enjoyed putting him in pain and it was time for his payback.

Rule number seven of the Harry Potter book of life: always get even.

Harry was sad the last month of summer vacation was almost over which meant he would have to go back to school soon. Harry didn't really care about his previous plans because now that he had magic he could go wherever he wanted when he wanted to leave the Dursleys for a vacation for himself.

Harry enjoyed their fearful glances one more time before remembering why exactly they were like this. It was when he orbed right back into the house when he was coming from Diagon alley.

[Flashback]

Harry just arrived in the house and saw the Dursleys current situation. Dudley was currently asleep and had sweat dripping down his face making him look like a beach whale. Petunia was currently still struggling to escape the tape and get down from the ceiling. It was a good thing Harry put it over her mouth as well so she couldn't scream for help.

Harry also saw Vernon struggling to get free from the chains but every time he managed to get up and move the chains would glow and pull him right back to the floor. Harry laughed it was just so funny he couldn't help but laugh.

"Eerf eht syelsruD morf rieht sgnidnib**" Harry chanted the spell backwards he did this so that the Dursley would believe he needed to talk to use magic. It was true he could have freed them with a snap of his fingers but it was good to have an ace in the hole with them.

Harry saw the fearful faces and terrified glances he smirked they were afraid of him that was good if they were afraid they would be careful around him.

"Okay new rules one: You don't order me around, rule two: you leave me alone I leave you alone, rule three: don't try anything I will find out and I will hurt you and finally rule five: Don't refer to me as boy or freak anymore you will use my name if you must talk to me" Harry said

Vernon somehow getting over his fear sneered at the brat that had tormented their lives "Why should we do that freak you've been a freak all your life and you're gonna be a freak for the rest of your life" Vernon said before he saw Harry walk over to his arm touch it and before Vernon's very eyes the bone broke.

"Foolish Vernon with my magic I can break you as much as I want and heal you in an instant I can terrorize your dreams, make you confuse reality with fiction, I can drive you and your family insane whenever I want. That is why you should fear me" Harry said as he put an illusion on his eyes that made the Dursleys see a burning fire.

[Flashback End]

Ever since that moment the Dursleys had changed their looks they no longer looked down at him.

Harry didn't want to go back to that damn school he in fact hated the entire area of Surrey. They had stood by and let him be abused by the Dursleys and didn't bat an eyelash or care to ask what was going on.

They seriously believed the rumors the Dursleys spread and he even found them unable to be believed really like how they told people he was a drug dealer how could a child under the age of ten even sell drugs. They also told people he was a thief and while that may be true they didn't have any proof.

He really wondered how they could all be so stupid and he knew they believed the rumors the Dursleys spread about him he could see the looks he got from the adults when he walked right past them. He couldn't believe they would be as stupid as to believe the Dursleys whose son was a well-known bully.

Anyway Harry was going to be leaving Surrey in several months anyway he was planning on traveling the world and he had studied enough to be able to graduate high-school and once he studied Legilimency enough he could learn anything he wanted whenever he wanted to so schooling wasn't a big thing for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day to leave the hell hole that was the Dursleys had finally arrived for Harry and it couldn't have been on a better day because the day when dearest "Aunt" Marge paid a visit and he had been meaning to get revenge on that woman for when she set that dog of hers after him.

The day went just as he expected the Dursleys cowering in front of him and Vernon kept trying to get control of his house back and to terrify Harry. The result of that effort only got him slammed into a wall. Harry did notice one strange thing Vernon gave up after one attempt to scare Harry instead of the usual five. And Petunia and Vernon kept whispering to each other and grinning at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

Harry was indifferent on the outside to all this but on the inside scenario after scenario appeared in his head and idea after idea of why they would be so happy and eventually he came to the conclusion that they were going to try something tonight. Harry had been sensing tension in the house rising higher and higher lately.

'Well I guess I will just have to wait and see what they have in store for me' Harry thought with anticipation wondering what type of enjoyment he will get from the Dursleys today.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Marge arrived it went like how it would be expected Marge demanded something of Harry and Harry told her to do it herself and get her lazy ass up which of course made Marge see red. Harry wondered if all the Dursleys were able to change color like that.

Currently they were all sitting at the table eating at the table and Marge kept sending dirty looks at Harry and ignoring the warning glances that Vernon and Petunia sent her way.

"Boy get me some water" Marge demanded the boy had been ignoring her all day and insulting her when she asked for something boy if he lived with her he would lose that cheek very quickly.

"I told your fat ass already I'm not doing it" Harry said and turned to see Marge turn red man it was a hobby of his to see how red he could make a Dursley turn into without using magic.

"Boy don't you dare talk to me that way I'm not as nice as dear Vernon I am not afraid to hit you" Marge said and grew even angrier when Harry smirked at her and she said "Just as worthless as your good for nothing father just as much as a smart-alec from what Vernon told me if I was raised by such loving people I wouldn't be half the hooligan you were" Marge ranted.

"Yeah well I wish you would die in a ditch looks like were both disappointed" Harry said and laughed when she sputtered in indignation.

"Vernon are you going to just sit there and let this brat insult me like this?" Marge demanded.

"Looks like it to me so why don't you just eat your food and shut up" Harry said and looked at Marge and dared her to say something and wouldn't you know it she did.

"I am not going to sit here and be insulted like this" Marge said

"Fine I'll wait until you stand up to insult you if you like" Harry said and he turned and saw Marge about to try and slap him with the back of her hand only for Harry to conjure a knife before her shocked eyes and put it at her hand drawing blood and saying "Try that again and you are going to get stabbed" Harry took a bite of his food only to be knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up to being tied in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and his legs trapped to a chair. Confused Harry looked up and opened his eyes and looked up only to be backhanded by a grinning Vernon who had a sinister grin in his face.

"Well freak looks like I'm in charge again" Vernon said and he and Marge proceeded to practically beat Harry up with metal bats while Petunia and Dudley grinned seeing their tormenter get what they believed was his just deserts.

"Well whelp do you regret what you said to me" Marge demanded and got angry when the only thing the freak did was laugh at her. Yes Vernon and Petunia told her the truth about what the boy actually was and what had been happening and she agreed they needed to get rid of the freak after torturing him first.

"Freak it is time for you to die" Vernon said and he gave a cliché evil laugh he had been waiting for this moment ever since the freak arrived.

"Any last words boy" Marge demanded as she looked at the boy who had broken hands and a bloody face and she was shocked as he said one word "Suckers" and disappeared in a flock of crows before there very eyes.

They then turned clapping coming from nowhere and a chuckle that the Dursleys had known that personally belonged to Harry, they turned their fearful eyes everywhere searching for where he was. They knew they were totally screwed they had assume that the boy would be stupid and easy to trick and be dealt with they forgot who they would be dealing with.

Harry appeared right before their very eyes and he looked positively unharmed and without a scratch on his face or even messed up hair.

"Did you really think I would eat something Petunia made?" Harry questioned and aw their terrified eyes he read their minds and read the one thought they all were thinking. He chuckled they thought he was going to kill them. Oh these idiots were funny death was too good for them now pain and torture that was better.

With a snap of Harry's fingers their worlds shattered before their eyes and they saw they were in a world of darkness tied to crosses.

All four of the Dursleys were scared of what he would do to them and before their very eyes Harry threw a fireball at Marge and they watched as she burned before their very eyes screaming in pain. In fact they could smell her burning flesh and hear her screams before Harry snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared and Marge returned to normal.

"Dursleys, Dursleys, Dursleys have you forgotten I control your very world. Your notions of reality what you believe are all easily manipulated by me. I could destroy you mentally anytime I wish but you still had to push me" Harry said and they all squirmed in fear why wasn't he killing them they had been expecting that would happen but no Harry played with them and who knew what he would do.

"I see you tortured the illusion version of myself so I think it is time for you to be tortured. I am going to trap you in an eternal coma where your worst fears come after you constantly hurting you and scaring you" Harry enjoyed the sheer look of terror that appeared in their eyes he could see them pleading for death.

Harry wouldn't allow that though he knew that if he put them in a simple coma they would only go to a hospital and eventually get the plug pulled out of them but that was too nice for the Dursleys. Harry made them appear to be awake but appear insane so insane they would be put in a padded room.

Harry made sure to let the spell last for a few years he didn't really care if it lasted so he put a spell that would kill them if they awoke from the illusion and the coma.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry grinned as he saw the men in white coats take away the insane Dursleys Harry was watching from a roof several houses away with a pair of binoculars and Harry had a grin on his face. Those bastards deserved everything that had come to them he had been perfectly fine with leaving and leaving them alone and never talking to them ever again but they just had to push him.

He was surprised how easy it was to get the people from an asylum here all it took was an illusion over his body and voice and an anonymous phone call.

Harry was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket with a hood that had white fur on the hood and the end of the sleeves that reached down to his silver belt buckle. He was wearing dark black jeans and had black shoes with brown on the bottom (Izaya Orihara's clothes from Durarara)

After the asylum van moved Harry threw a fireball at the Dursley's home setting it ablaze but this fire was different instead of the usual red ones he threw this one was pure black.

Harry had combined his fireballs with the flames of the amaterasu which was a black flame that burned everything for seven days and nights and were inextinguishable. Harry had created it and modified the spell so he could manipulate it whichever way he wanted it. It took a lot of work and he couldn't launch it with a glance but he thinks this version was better anyway.

Harry conjured up a bag of popcorn when he saw the firefighters arrive and try and put out the black flames but with a twirl of his hand the flame came together and blasted one of them right off their fire-truck.

After getting bored with messing with the fire fighters Harry extinguished the flames and orbed away.

Chapter End

*= the ring is just a steel ring that is on his index finger that is scarlet red and the reason it took so long to change was because Harry didn't have any control over his powers yet and they only reacted to frustration

**= Free the Dursleys from their bindings.

Author's Note: this is to explain some things that may have confused some people last Chapter.

Genjutsu: in Naruto Genjutsu the art of illusion where people who used an energy that was called chakra sent a pulse of their energy into their opponent's central nervous system and manipulated it how they wished.

"Ninjutsu: the way the ninja in the world of naruto use their energy to attack people by manipulating reality or controlling the elements.

Kyoka Suigetsu: in the world of Bleach it is a sword that can manipulate a person's senses and control everything they smell' breathe, touch, see and hear and the ones trapped in an illusion don't notice anything wrong with their reality.

The fight: some people complain that there should be no way Harry won that fight with the three drunken wizards but the thing is he didn't fight he had tricked them with an illusion they never thought about it. They thought they cast spells but they never did. Harry never fought them he just forced them to go to sleep.

The reason there is no mention of Diagon alley was because I gave a brief summary of what they talked about I didn't mention everything that went on in that conversation the same way Harry learned of the names of Knockturne alley and Flourish and Botts is by asking people and they would tell him since his clothes are from the muggle world they would answer thinking he wasn't raised in the Wizarding world and he had gotten separated from his parents.

And for those that haven't picked it up I have moved back the creation of the manga and thing referenced by a while so they do exist in Harry's time they were created several years before Harry was born in this timeline for those who are being anal retentive and extremely O.C.D. about it

Author's Note End:


End file.
